


After

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute and fluffy post-sex Wesvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

Travis collapsed next to his panting partner, giving his ass a squeeze and grinning at him. Wes swatted at him lazily, letting out a breathy chuckle. Wes sighed and wiggled uncomfortably.

“I came all over the sheets.”

“It’ll wash out,” Travis said, leaning forward and kissing him. He pushed him over so Wes was on his side and their bodies were tangled together. He raked his fingers through his short blonde hair, getting him to smile with a teasing nip. 

“Do you know what my favorite part of sex is?” Travis asked.

“The orgasm.”

“Okay, my second favorite part?”

“Foreplay.”

“…Okay, my third favorite part?”

Wes let out a genuine laugh. Travis loved it when he got that laugh and that real smile. His partner’s eyes lit up and his face softened in a way that made him look years younger.

“Getting to-”

“Why don’t I just tell you?” Travis laughed, “The noises.”

Wes gave him a skeptical look. “The _noises_?”

“Yeah, all the weird shit going on when tab A goes into slot B.”

Wes started laughing uncontrollably, and Travis laughed with him. It was nice to see Wes like this. Vulnerable, free, alive.

“You’re an idiot,” Wes said. Travis shook his head, rolling on top of him.

“I've changed my mind.”

“Okay. What’s your favorite part of sex now?” Wes asked. Travis was about to say something else ridiculous, make fun of Wes, or say something raunchy, and then he was staring down at those blue eyes and it felt like the air had been knocked out of him.

“That it’s with you.”

Wes stared up at him in surprise. “Really?”

“…Really,” Travis said, giving him a soft smile. Wes returned it, leaning up and kissing him.


End file.
